Third Time's The Charm
by mai xun
Summary: Adrian asks Sydney on their first date, though Sydney is a little reluctant. It's unknown how this night could turn out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
>or this universe. All the credit goes to Richelle Mead.<strong>

**This is simply an Adrian/Sydney one-shot for anyone who ships them. Enjoy!**

"Adrian" Sydney's voice didn't hold it's usual steadiness, instead it was rocky and had a sort of nervous edge that was so uncommon to hear; especially since she had grown used to living in Palm Springs and being around Moroi and Dhampirs alike.

"Sage" Adrian's familiar humored tone was still present as he stood face to face with Sydney Sage; the very smart, very beautiful, very human alchemist assigned to taking care of Jill.

"We've talked about this before. We can't go on a _date. _It's not right. You're a human and I'm a vampire; an alchemist at that. You know how frowned upon that is" She continued, the same rockiness in her tone.

Sydney wasn't sure how to approach the situation. This wasn't the first time that Adrian had asked her out on a date. In fact, this had been the third time. It was the last thing she had expected and when he had asked the first time it had come as quite a shock. _Why would someone like Adrian, who was undeniably handsome, want to go on a date with her? _She had asked herself. _This was probably his sick idea of humor. _She had thought, though she knew deep down that Adrian wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that.

It had been many months since Sydney had been assigned to watch over Jill in the ever sunny Palm Springs. One of the advantages, or disadvantages, was that Adrian insisted on hanging around. Over time Sydney and Adrian had grown closer; they would occasionally hang out with Jill and sometimes they would even hang out, just the two of them. Those occasions were never regarded as dates, though.

"I'm not new to scandal, Sage" Adrian reassured her with a smile. He nudged her lightly on the shoulder and it shocked her that even such a simple, playful interraction could send shivers down her spine. "I went out with Rose last year. You know how scandalous relationships between Moroi and Dhampirs are"

"Relationships between Moroi and Dhampirs may be scandalous but relationships between Moroi and humans are practically _forbidden. _You know that" Her quaking voice morphed into a sharp hiss towards the end.

Sydney found herself conflicted. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she wanted to go on a date with Adrian. He had treated her so nicely; not like a piece of meat. He had treated her with respect and like an equal. Sydney grew up in a household with her father in charge and her mother taking a backseat. Even now, even after what had happened, she felt as though her father cared more for that scum Keith than he ever did for her. It was a breath of fresh air to be treated as an equal and to have some innocent fun with a man.

"It's just a date" Adrian insisted, his beautiful green eyes watching her tentiviely. _He's not going to give in. _Sydney finally realized. _He's not going to take no for an answer._

"Fine. It's just one date, okay?" She said finally, rolling her eyes. For a moment he stood still as though stunned that she had finally said yes. In that moment, Sydney watched his movements; the way he liked his lips and the way his ran his hand through his perfectly messy hair. Everything he did was almost intoxicating and interesting to watch, even the tiniest, insignificant movements held her interest. Finally he beamed down at her.

"Third time's the charm" He laughed, pulling her lightly by the elbow into the longue room where they could discuss the details of the date further. She couldn't help but feel giddy, no matter how hard she tried to supress it.

* * *

><p>Sydney stood in front of the mirror and couldn't help but feel like an idiot for being so self conscious.<p>

_It's just Adrian. _She reminded herself for what felt like the 100th time tonight. _It's just Adrian._

Sydney watched herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple midnight blue dress. It was the only thing that she owned that didn't look too business-like or casual but she couldn't help but feel too dressed up. The dress was very simple; it had a v-neckline and had capped sleeves. Around the waist was a very lightly shimmering black ribbon that tied tightly, defining her waist and hips more than usual. From the waist the dress flowed freely to just above her knees. Her hair was down and natural. Sydney didn't bother with make up, she never did. She had always felt it was unnecessary and added very little to her appearance. Finally she slipped on simple black ballet flats and grabbed her purse.

She supposed that Jill knew about the date, though she wasn't around to see her off. Sydney figured she must have been off studying with friends.

Sydney made her way through the campus and to the front of the administration block where Adrian had agreed to meet her, though when she arrived she found that he was early and was already standing there waiting for her.

He looked as handsome as he always did; his hair tousled slightly and his green eyes burning bright. He was wearing a grey button-up shirt and dark blue denim jeans along with black leather shoes that looked very, _very _expensive. Sydney caught the soft, subtle smell of his cologne when nervously inhaled. Adrian smiled down at her with his usual charm.

"You clean up well, Sage" He laughed, taking a few steps closer to her.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She joked nervously. She was mentally kicking herself. Why was she so nervous? Why did it matter? She was with Adrian. _It's just Adrian, _a voice hissed from inside her head. _Stop acting like an idiot. _She couldn't help it, though. There was just something about him that made her skip a beat or two when he looked down at her almost like he thought of her as something marvellous and amazing; something sacred and special.

"Shall we go then?" He raised an eyebrow, placing his arm out for her to take. She rolled her eyes and after a moments hesitation she took his arm.

* * *

><p>"A picnic?" Sydney asked with surprise as they came to a halt. Adrian had guided her to a park; a park that was beautiful and green. There was a fountain and manly trees decadent in colourful foliage. Under a large, shady tree by the pond with the fountain, there was a picnic rug and a basket. Adrian took a seat on the picnic blanket and looked up at her, patting his hand on a spare spot on the blanket. Sydney quickly sat down and straightened out her dress.<p>

"Don't you like picnics?" Adrian asked, turning to face her. His face was mocking fear and shock, though Sydney could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried that she did, in fact, not like picnics. Sydney laughed lightly, which shocked her, and looked up at Adrian.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had a picnic before" She shrugged brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The mock shock on Adrian's face didn't change.

"How could you have never had a picnic before? What else have you been deprived of?" He asked dramatically and Sydney couldn't help but laugh. As much as she told herself she wouldn't enjoy it, as much as she told herself it was wrong, she was having a fantastic time. There was just something about Adrian that was so inviting and drew her in. It made her feel safe and warm and full of life.

"So what do we do now?" Sydney asked curiously.

"We eat!" Adrian beamed, swinging open the picnic basket.

* * *

><p>Sydney had never felt more self conscious. She was past the point of trying to calm herself down by telling herself that <em>'It's just Adrian'. <em>She realized that was exactly the problem. It was just Adrian. No matter how much she tried not to, she cared what he thought of her. It mattered to her in a way she couldn't explain; in a way she couldn't shake from her head.

She stared at the delicious food that was spread across the picnic blanket. Adrian had already started cutting some of the meat up and putting it onto his plate. He looked over at Sydney. "Want some?"

"I'm not really hungry" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself self consciously. It was a lie. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything all day besides an apple and some breakfast cereal. Sydney had always had a problem with her self esteem, a lot of it to do with her weight. She always felt that she could and that she_ should _be thinner.

"Come on, Sage. You could do with gaining a couple of pounds" Adrian said, grabbing a plate and shovelling food onto it. "You do eat ham, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" A ghost of a smile quickly appeared on her lips, though it disappeared just as quickly. "I-I just..."

"I don't see why you're so self conscious" Adrian looked over at Sydney. His gaze was completely pure; his voice was completely sincere. "You look perfect"

Sydney's breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart skip multiple beats. Did he really mean that? Did Adrian Ivashkov really think that she was perfect? She could feel heat spread across her cheeks and she was glad that it was night and that the park was dimly lit. She hoped dearly that he couldn't see her blush.

"You don't think that, not really" She protested.

Suddenly, Adrian moved in closer. Their faces were only a mere few inches apart. She was so close, she could kiss him. _Resist the temptation _she told herself. _Do. Not. Kiss. Him._

"Sage, Of course I really think that" Adrian spoke huskily. Sydney couldn't stand being so close but not touching. She had never felt such a burning desire to touch someone and to be touched by them in return. She swallowed hard before replying.

"Call me by my name" She said nervously. She could barely fathom what she was saying. Her mind was all muddled up now, all logic was gone. She couldn't think straight. "Not Sage"

"_Sydney" _He smiled, speaking her name. It sounded so pure and beautiful coming from his lips; like a breath of fresh air. Before Sydney could even register what was happening, her and Adrian were kissing. His lips were so soft and sweet but also so hard and sensual. Sydney felt dizzy; like she had been deprived of air. She kissed softly but urgently, her hands moving along his shoulders, raking them through his hair.

When they finally broke apart she found herself slightly gasping for air. Adrian opened his eyes and looked over at her, smiling widely.

"Not too bad, _Sydney__" _Adrian laughed, running a hand through his hair as he watched Sydney who was still a little shocked with herself. Yesterday she wasn't even considering going out with Adrian but tonight he was the very thing that made her skin tingle and her breath catch in her throat. Tonight he was the very thing that made her lose control.

Sydney looked over at Adrian and smiled before quickly resuming to her usual straight face. "I have a curfew. I probably should be getting back now" She spoke as she raised her eyebrows, standing up and brushing her herself off. The wind was blowing strongly now and it was probably best that they went anyway.

Adrian stood up and walked over to Sydney, gently brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I had fun" A smile played on his lips. "Do you want to do this again some other time?" He asked Sydney and although he gave of the vibe of confidence she could tell that he felt a little doubt.

"I don't know..." She began before sighing. "Yes, I guess"

"Well, you'll know where I'll be" He winked at her before offering her his arm once again, guiding her back to the boarding school.

_**How was it? I hope everyone liked it! **_


End file.
